Faithful Little Mouse
by IttyBittyMinnie
Summary: The Queen's Mouse, is ordered to stay at the Phantomhive estate and work with the Guard Dog on the Jack the Ripper case, witch ends up with her staying there longer than expected and befriending the Young Earl, as time passes she soon realizes a feeling she had not felt in years since her family passed.. (Rated T for Future Chapters)
1. The Guard Dog

~The Queen's Guard Dog~

~FlashBack~

A young girl sat at her desk staring at the letter in front of her, What did the Queen want now? She had only been home for a few days since her last mission, and now another letter had arrived, sighing the girl slowly opened the letter and read it.

My Dear Little Mouse

I am sure you have heard of the recent killings in London from a man or woman named Jack The Ripper, and I am sure you are as worried for our subjects safety like I am, I have already sent my Guard Dog on the case, but I would like for you to join him, HIs name is Ciel Phantomhive, and while you two work on this case you will be staying at his home in London

I wish you luck, Yours truly Queen Victoria

Sighing the girl re-read the letter, before leaning back in her chair "Julia!" In seconds flat a girl with long raven black hair, and bright bright violet brown eyes walked into the room, brushing the invisible dust off her maid outfit she wore, She gazed over towards the younger girl keeping her small smile "Yes Mi'lady?" "Please pack my bags, Seems we have another case..this time with the Queen's Dog, Ciel Phantomhive."

~End of FlashBack~

~? P.o.V~

I stared out the window of the moving carriage sighing softly, it was snowing out now of course that was to be expected it was December after all, a month where everything was grey, cold, and lonely, "Mi'lady we are here." I heard a voice and turned around looking at the seat across from mine my one eye that wasn't covered by a eyepatch looked at my maid Julia and nodded, She slowly opened the door and stepped out, holding a hand out for me 'might as well get this over with' I thought to myself taking ahold of her hand and stepping onto the ground, brushing off the (insert link here) I wore before walking towards the front doors of the Phantomhive Manor, I do have to admit, this Ciel person had a lovely manor, it was quite big..how many people lived here? I had to wonder..I snapped out of my daze and turned as Julia knocked on the door, in seconds a tall man, with raven black hair, and reddish colored eyes opened the door looking towards me and Julia, before smiling "The Queen's mouse, I presume?" I just nodded not saying a word, He opened the door wider smiling "I'm Sebastian Michaelis, My Lord has been waiting for you, Mi'lady." I once again said nothing but followed the man- no Sebastian towards what I suspected was the Lord's study. Sebastian knocked on the door and a voice told him to come in…"The Queen's Mouse?" I looked up and was shocked to say the least, a boy not much older than I sat behind the study, his one blue eye staring over at me, the other covered by a eyepatch much like mine, though it was pitch black while mine was black with a small purple rose coming out from the edge,..."I asked a question." I heard the boy say and shook my head before I curtsey "Correct My Lord, but my full name is Countess Minnie Camelia Pond, It is a honor to meet the Queen's Guard Dog.."

~Ciel's P.o.V~

I heard a knock at my study door and looked up "Come In!" as soon as I said that, Sebastian opened the door revealing a girl, not much younger than me with long violet pink hair, and a teal eye, her other eye hidden by a eyepatch, She walked into the room and gazed over to me "The Queen's Mouse?" She didn't answer at first, just looked at me, I let out a sigh of annoyance "I asked a question." I said trying to keep my voice calm, she shook her head and quickly curtseyed "Correct, My Lord, but my full name is Countess Minnie Camelia Pond, It is a honor to meet the Queen's Guard Dog." I stood up, though my mind wondered, Countess? does that mean she was the head of her household? Most of the time only the son takes over, since many women, or girls for her case would take over the family business "Countess?" I asked and she slowly looked up, I saw a hint of sadness in her eyes "Yes My Lord, My family was..unfortunately killed when I was very long, that including my elder brother Alec who was suppose to take over the family company and, job after Father died, being the last living heir of the Pond estate, I took over though it has been hard, being a women after all." I nodded, her parents were killed like mine…I looked towards her eyepatch before her maid..but shook my head, she wouldn't have done the same thing as me..would she?

~Minnie's P.o.V~

I walked alongside Julia towards the room we would be staying in, Ciel had dismissed me a while ago saying we would talk about the case during dinner, I didn't mind I was ready to take a break and look around. "Mi'lady, I never asked what is your maid's name?" I looked up at Sebastian and looked at Julia who bowed her head before looking at Sebastian with a fake smile..that was weird.."Julia Brook's sir, Head Maid of the Pond Estate." He nodded and turned back around, I looked at Julia who had her eyes narrowed, what was going on with her? She never acted like this.."Julia is something wrong?" "Nothing Mi'lady." She said and smiled at me, I sighed and smiled back, I knew she was lying but I was to tired to argue with her..

But so far, this place is interesting, a Young Lord, a red eyed Butler? i wonder what else I will find with my stay here..


	2. Unexpected Visitors

~Unexpected Visitor~

~Minnie's P.o.V~

I groaned softly as I felt the sunlight shine into my room, pulling the blanket up and over my head to shield my eyes from the harshness of the bright morning sun "Mi'lady, it is time to wake up." I heard Julia speak, I moved a bit and peeked out from under the blanket, looking towards my maid who was pouring my morning tea, I could smell the aroma from here, "Earl Grey?" I asked quietly, and she turned towards me smiling, I smiled back weakly and sat up, raising my arms into the air, whining softly as I stretched from my nights sleep, before sighing and brushing my hair back, and away from my eyes. "Today your schedule is clear Mi'lady, other than speaking to Earl Phantomhive about your current case, I have stopped your classes for the time being." I nodded and took my cup of tea from her taking a small sip before looking towards her as she smiled, I just took another sip of my drink before placing it on the small table next to my bed and leaning back as she started to unbutton my nightgown and pull it up and off my head, soon enough I had my corset and dress on, slipping my feet into the green flats, before looking towards the window brushing my hair back as I looked at the dress before smiling slightly "Alright..lets go then, I suppose I have left Lord Phantomhive waiting long enough."

"Good Morning Lady Minni, Julia." Sebastian said as he opened the door to the dining room, I smiled at him and walked sitting down at the end of the table, Julia looked at Sebastian with a narrowed gaze before walking over to me, I tilted my head slightly, why was she glaring at him? Julia adored everyone, unless they were, irksome, or if they were a reaper who took soul's of humans..and Sebastian was no reaper, I could tell that much. I would have to speak to her about this later.. "So, Lady Minnie, how did you sleep last night?" I looked up as I heard his voice, my gaze traveling over to Ciel Phantomhive "Perfectly fine, and you may just call me Minnie, Lord." He looked at me, keeping his blank expression before nodding "Okay, Minnie, you may call me Ciel." I shook my head and nodded, before hearing someone knock at the front door..now who may that be?

Before I knew it, a lady with red hair, red eyes, in a red dress..a lot of red, was in the room hugging Ciel, my eyes widened slightly as I watched them, staying silent who was she!?

~Ciel's P.o.V~

I watched as Lady Minnie sat down at the table, She tilted her head looking towards where her maid was, zoning out some, after a while I got annoyed by the silence and spoke up "So, Lady Minnie how did you sleep last night?" I looked towards her and she spoke up, gazing over towards me. "Perfectly fine, and you may just call me Minnie, Lord." She looked at me, I kept my expression blank before nodding "Okay, Minnie, you may call me Ciel." She shook her head, before nodding, and that's when I heard someone knock at the front door, and before I knew what was happening a lady in red was hugging me "M-Madame Red!, What are you doing here?" I asked her and she smiled "I couldn't resist coming to see my nephew when I heard he was in London now could I!" I let out a sigh, looking up as I heard a cough..Minnie was staring at us, her head tilted to the side "Right..Lady M- I mean Minnie, this is Madame Red, Madame Red, this is Minnie Pond.." "You, You own that fashion line!" Madame red ran over to Minnie taking her hands as Minnie smiled nervously "Yes, My mother passed it down to me, at a young age in case something was to happen to her.." "I heard, I am sorry for your loss, but You have a nice company now, so you must be doing well for a woman in this time and age!" Minnie nodded once more, I sighed "Madame Red, we don't have time for this we should be discussing the new case.."

~Minnie's P.o.V~

I sighed as she finally let go of me and sat down, I looked over at Ciel once more before I could speak Sebastian had sat food down on the table bowing "Why don't My Lord, and Mistress Minnie eat before discussing the case?" I once again said nothing but started to silently eat, every once in a while glancing over to Ciel..

~TimeSkip, Provided by Sebastian's Singing~

I groaned glared towards the man in front of me, my arms crossed "I will say this once more, I want to see the body!" He just laughed, I sighed in slight annoyance before hearing my name "Minnie Pond..the Queen's Mouse, what are you doing here?", I smirked looking at him "Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, My guess is you know who sent me.." I pulled a letter out of my cloak and waved it in front of him, The man beside him gasped as I pulled his clipboard away and read it, Madame Red, and Ciel behind me..and some man named Lau and the female with him, I don't remember her name though..after a while Arthur got annoyed with me and snatched the clipboard away, I tsked and walked off with my little group "So what now?" Madame Red asked, and Ciel sighed "We go to him.." "You don't mean!.." Lau said…

"Where are we?" Lau looked at the shop in front of us as I face palmed, Him and Madame Red started to fight once more so I just walked inside "Undertaker! Where are you?" "My My, the Little Mouse has returned has she~?" I shivered as I felt two arms wrap around me "Are you going to let me build you a coffin today?" I sighed looking up at him with a small smile "Not today Undertaker, I'm here on official business." He chuckled and let go of me, "You know the price dear.." I let out another sigh and turned around, before I could speak Sebastian was telling us to get out, and not peak in..I stared at the shop in front of me before jumping as I heard a loud laughter coming from inside, Sebastian opened the door and smiled letting us come back in…

~Julia's P.o.V~

I stood behind my Mistress as the Undertaker explained about the victims, how their uterus had been cut out, precisely, but how the rest of the boy was torn up, almost beyond recognition, Minnie shuddered a bit at the thought "and all on public streets, isn't that..they must be quick then? That or stupid, but smart enough not to get caught as well.." She leaned back a bit sighing softly "Julia." "Yes Mistress?" "Do you think you could make a list of suspects for me?" I bowed, putting my hand over my heart "Of course Mistress, I shall meet you back at the Home." I turned and walked out of the shop before running off.., Before I could even get the first name someone, or should I say something pulled me into an alleyway, I sighed as I looked up into those red eyes, "Sebastian.." I heard him chuckle as he backed up looking at me, I crossed my arms, what was with him? So problematic… "What do you want, Michaelis?" He just smiled, that oh so innocent smile of his making me scoff "Nothing of your concern Julia, I just had a question..what is someone like you, doing here in London?" I smirked softly and looked up at him, getting close where our faces were only inches apart "Wouldn't you like to know?" I ducked under his arms and ran off..Before smiling faintly..he was interesting, and not knowing who I was, I think it was starting to drive him a bit crazy..

When the Earl and my Mistress returned I was already in the house with Sebastian, holding a couple of scrolls in my arms "Welcome home, Mi'lady." She smiled walking past me "Do you think we could have some tea?" She looked at Ciel who nodded walking after her, Madame Red gawking at how fast me and Sebastian had been, after explaining everything we decided the best plan was to go to the Viscounts party..

~Minnie's P.o.V~

"So his party is tonight? That doesn't give us long now does, we better go and get ready then.." I stood up and walked out of the room..I do hope we have the right man..


	3. The Mouse and The Trap

~The Mouse, and the Trap~

~Ciel's P.o.V~

I can't believe I was doing this! This was..if anyone was to see me, it would ruin my family reputation, but more or less, ruin my life! I looked over at Minnie who was sitting across from me in the carriage, giggling as she looked at me "Well..I must say Ciel..y..you do look quite pretty as a girl.." I scoffed and looked away, a blush creeping onto my face, I looked back towards her, she was now staring out the window her smile gone back to a blank expression..

She did look pretty, her black dress suited her perfectly, her violet pink hair making the..what did Elizabeth call it..Gothic Look! She had that type of beautiful gothic look that any man, or boy would go crazy over...Not to mention, a female working for the Queen, its a wonder shes not already engaged..then again, I never asked..Ill have to get Sebastian to look into that..

~Minnie's P.o.V~

I stared out the window as we came to a stop in front of the Viscounts house, slowly Sebastian opened the door and helped me out, I brushed the imaginary dust off my dress and looked over towards Ciel who was scowling at the way he had to be dressed..witch I still found quite cute, and funny of course. "I still say you make a very pretty girl.." He just glared at me as Madame Red laughed "I don't see why I have to dress up like this!" Ciel groaned, and she looked at him "Well, its because I've always wanted a niece!" That just made him pout more, I giggled softly shaking my head before turning towards the manor "Well..we might as well get started.." I walked into the manor Julia following closely behind me, when we got inside the manor I saw many people dancing, and talking..to many people for my taste. "Right..so how are we going to..get near him exactly?" I turned to look at Julia, but rather than seeing her I saw Sebastian, he adjusted his glasses "Find him, and get you or Ciel to flirt." I gave a blank expression before hearing a voice, a voice that...well i didn't want to hear tonight. "Oh Minnie!" I turned and watched as a flash of red and blonde ran over tackling me, I stumbled back looking at her "L..Lizzy! Wh..What are you doing here?!"

The girl stared at me smiling "Oh I just came to look at the dresses! Are they not positively adorable!" I just nodded in response, turning to get help from Sebastian, but he and Ciel were both...gone? "I do wish Ciel was here though…" Her voice dropped a bit and my eyes widened looking towards her "..Ciel?" "Right! My Fiancee, Ciel Phantomhive, I haven't taken you to meet him yet..I bet you two would get along!" She smiled brightly and I smirked, so that's why he ran, his fiancee is here….

~Ciel's P.o.V~

I was currently hiding behind a cake from Lizzy, why was she here?! If..If she saw me..oh that would cause trouble, so much trouble "L..L...L…" I kept repeating, Sebastian put a hand on my shoulder "Calm down Young L-Mistress.." He corrected himself from his mistake and looked back towards where Lizzy was, "Seems Lady Minnie, knows Lady Elizabeth.." My eyes widened slightly and I looked around from behind the cake, it did seem that way..she was speaking to her like they had known each other for years..though I highly doubted that. I watched as Minnie put on a very convincing fake smile, but me having to hold one most days, I knew how to tell if one was true, or if one was fake. "What are they saying?" I looked towards Sebastian who smirked "Spying on a Lady's conversation Mistress?, Well they are currently talking about the dresses here..seems Lady Minnie is a bit..aggravated though, she has not said anything to Lady Elizabeth yet...and seems she just realized that you were Elizabeths Fiancee as well.. so they must be friends si..Mistress" I nodded slowly and moved back behind the cake, I would have to ask about thi- "Oh you! In the Pink!" My eyes widened as I turned and saw Lizzy running this way, Sebastian grabbed my arm and ran off with me, telling a servant that Lizzy wanted lemonade,...please don't let her see me like this!

~Minnies Po.V~

After Lizzy ran off after a 'girl' in pink, I let out a sigh I had been holding in..I have known Lizzy for almost four months now, we met while I was out at one of my fashion boutique's in London, I don't even know how we became what she called..friends, but now she wouldn't leave me alone..but that was fine,, I mean her family is well known, so being friends with her couldn't hurt anything. I shook my head before turning around as I heard someone speak,, "Why hello there Robin." I looked at the man and smiled innocently 'this must be him' "Hello..You must be the Viscount, what a wonderful party you have thrown!" He smiled, and pulled me close, rubbing his hand up my arm..I kept on my innocent smile.. 'I swear when this is over this man is dead..DEAD' "Oh please Viscount, I'm a Lady, not a child…." He pulled me closer "Oh dear Robin, but you are too young.." "Oh please Viscount..I am quite bored of parties..is their anything else we could do?" He leaned in..'he was going to tell me..' "Minnie!" I glanced over watching as Lizzy ran towards me..oh no if she came over it would be over...before she got here Sebastian landed between us with a cabinet.."I don't remember ordering a magic show.." I took my chance smiling "Oh..I am quite bored of parlor tricks..can we go Viscount, please?" I looked up batting my eyes and he smiled…'creeper..' "Of course my dear robin!"

He grabbed my arm and lead me off towards the stairs..this was it..here we go...we came to a room and I looked around..'whats that..' I started to feel drowsy and fell to the ground.. "There There Robin…" I looked up and saw him..before fully blacking out..

~Julia's P.o.V~

I looked around searching the room for Minnie, before spotting her walking into a door with the suspect, damn she could have waited...oh well she will call me if she gets into trouble…"Julia." I jumped at the voice and turned to look at Sebastian, Ciel hiding behind him to stay hidden from Lady Elizabeth I would guess. "What is it?" He smirked..god I hated that smirk.., I hated it..but I could never say that to him.."Where is your Mistress at?" He tilted his head, I sighed "She went with the Viscount, she will be fine she knows how to take care of herself after all, She is the Queen's Mouse.." I whispered the last part quietly and turned back around with my arms crossed...but to be honest I was worried..she would have called me as soon as she got into that room..she was fine though right? Shes a strong girl, she can take care of herself without me right? ..Right..She would be fine..Shes goin- I felt a hand on my arm and looked over at Sebastian who gave me a...real smile "She will be fine, if you keep worrying you are going to blow her cover…" "R..Right.."

She will be fine..


End file.
